


Juste un peu troublé

by winterplum



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterplum/pseuds/winterplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, ce qui vous trouble se retrouve être ce qui va changer votre vie à tout jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Il est beau cet abruti… Une beauté naturelle qui irradie par ses sourires. Ses yeux disparaissent alors que ses lèvres s’étirent. Il est gêné. Je peux voir d’ici ses joues qui rougissent. Il essaie de se cacher derrière ses mains, voûté sur lui-même… Alors qu’il devrait profiter pleinement de ce moment de pur folie. On est magnifique, même travesti et dansant sur du Exid ! Demain, les fancams pleuvront sur Youtube et compagnie. Je m’approche de lui pour lui proposer une petite danse sexy. Les fans hurlent nos noms. Je ris malgré la mine embarrassée de mon ami. Comment lui résister ? La gêne lui va bien… C’est sadique de ma part de penser ça ? Sûrement. Changement de costumes, à mon plus grand regret. Les chansons s’enchaînent et je tente de me concentrer sur mon rap plutôt que mon camarade… Je veux donner le meilleur de moi-même aux fans, comme les autres. D’après leurs cris, on s’en sort très bien. Malgré la fatigue, on saute, court, chante, rap, souris… On ne ressent pas encore nos muscles qui supplient pour du repos. Ce sera pour plus tard. 

Je vois du coin de l’oeil Bobby qui glisse sur une affiche… Un clignement de paupières et lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il est à terre. Oh merde, j’espère qu’il s’est pas fait mal ! Jinhwan accourt à lui sans attendre alors que je reste sur place. Je n’ai pas encore bougé, ne sachant pas quoi faire… Mais je me détends tout de suite lorsque je le vois se relever en riant comme un idiot. Je serre les dents. Un peu plus et il tombait de scène, se faisant sérieusement mal. Je me rends alors compte que je suis en colère… Je ne sais même pas trop envers qui… Envers la fan qui a jeté cette bannière sur la scène ? Bobby pour ne pas être attentif ? Ou moins même… pour n’avoir rien pu faire contre cette situation. J’essaie de ne pas y penser… Ce n’est qu’une toute petite chute, je ne dois pas me prendre la tête pour cela. Tout le monde reprend comme si de rien n’était. Allez, juste un Encore et on pourrait aller prendre une douche et dormir.

On salue une dernière fois le public. Des cris, à nouveau, des pleurs… des deux côtés. Jinhwan et Donghyuk ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de verser quelques larmes. J’avoue que mes yeux me brûlent un peu… Je vois également que Bobby se retient. Cela donne pire qu’autre chose, lui donnant une étrange grimace ! Je rigole un peu. Une révérence de plus et on se retire de la scène. On est épuisé mais heureux. A peine arrivé dans les coulisses, on s’élance tous vers les bouteilles d’eau et de serviettes. On est transpirant et ce n’est pas forcément sexy comme le pense nos fans. C’est désagréable et on rêve tous d’une bonne douche. « Prem’s pour la douche !!! » Yunhyeong vient de me vriller les tympans. Je lui lance un regard glacial qu’il ne voit pas car il court déjà vers les vestiaires. Je soupire. Mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, je le vois revenir boudeur. Il est suivi par un de notre manageur, la mine désolée. « Désolé les gars, les douches du bâtiment sont inutilisables, il y a un problème de tuyauterie… Vous vous doucherez à l’hôtel ! Rassemblez vite vos affaires pour qu’on puisse y aller ! » Plaintes générales. La douche, c’est sacré ! Cela enlève tout le reste de mon énergie… Mais mon rôle de leader se rappelle à moi. « Allez, on se bouge, plus vite parti, plus vite à la douche ! » 

Il y a quelques soupirs néanmoins tout le monde rejoint le vestiaire pour y faire son sac. Chanwoo et Yunhyeong se chahutent gentiment. Je suis pratiquement sûr que Junhoe est en train de se plaindre que quelqu’un a déplacé sa veste… Et soudain je réalise que Bobby n’est pas dans la pièce. Où est-il passé celui-là ? Personne ne semble y faire attention, trop occupé à faire leur sac pour vite pouvoir rejoindre l’hôtel. Okay, j’ai compris le message, je m’en occupe. Je laisse mon sac presque prêt sur le canapé de la loge et part à la recherche de Bobby. Je n’ai pas à chercher bien loin, il arrive lentement depuis les backstages. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif et il me répond seulement avec un sourire. Rahhh comme si ça suffisait comme explication ! « Tu faisais quoi ? » Son sourire s’agrandit. « Je te manquais déjà à ce point ? » Idiot. Je soupire, agacé. Je veux juste prendre une douche et dormir… J’allais retourner dans la loge pour dire aux autres de se dépêcher… Mais quelque chose m’intrigua… La démarche de Bobby. Elle était chancelante. Je hausse un sourcil… et il s’arrête. Tss, je voulais le voir marcher pour confirmer mon impression. C’est raté… Il me fixe… semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part… mais quoi ? Il veut attendre que je me retourne pour marcher ? Alors il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. « Tu t’es blessé en tombant, c’est ça ? » Son sourire se fane pour ne laisser qu’une expression de surprise. « Je… Non, cela va très bien, parfaitement bien ! » Menteur. Il croit vraiment qu’après tant d’années à vivre ensembles, il peut m’avoir si facilement ? C’est bien son style de cacher ce genre de choses… Bobby, c’est quelqu’un de bruyant, de vivant… c’est lorsqu’il est discret qu’il faut s’inquiéter. « T’as mal où ? » 

Il baisse la tête, comme un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise… On dirait vraiment pas que c’est le plus vieux des deux, n’est-ce pas ? « Ma cheville est un peu gonflée… » Il murmure alors je l’entends à peine d’où je suis. Je me disais bien qu’il ne disait pas tout. Je secoue la tête, j’ai l’impression d’être une mère qui gronde son fils. Le rôle de Leader n’en ait pas loin. Je m’avance vers lui et sans rien lui demander, je me glisse sous son bras, l’accrochant à mes épaules pour lui donner un appui. Il accepte mon aide et on rejoint les autres ainsi. A peine entrer dans la loge, je fais un signe à Jinhwan. « Prends de la glace dans le frigo pour Jiwon, s’il-te-plaît. » Tout le monde nous regarde et quelques secondes plus tard, les paroles fusent dans tous les sens. Le brouhaha est de retour. Chanwoo d’une voix pleine d’aegyos demande à Bobby pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit pour sa blessure. Et tout un tas de choses que je n’écoute pas vraiment. J’installe Jiwon sur le sofa en prenant soin que sa cheville endolorie ne subisse rien de plus. En quelques instants, tout le monde est au petit soin pour le rappeur… enfin, sauf Junhoe qui se moque gentiment de lui… mais c’est Junhoe. C’est peut-être pour cela que Jiwon n’a rien dit… Il est le premier à accourir quand un membre du groupe a le moral en bas… Il donne. Il donne toujours beaucoup d’affections… mais il n’a pas l’habitude d’en recevoir autant. Il est un peu mal à l’aise qu’on prenne soin de lui et qu’on le chouchoute mais je suis sûr qu’au fond, il en ait heureux… 

Jinhwan enlève doucement la chaussure de Bobby, la chaussette et releva son pantalon. Merde. Effectivement, la cheville était bien enflée… J’envoie une petite tape derrière la tête de Bobby pour le punir. Il aurait dû dire les choses plus vite et ne pas s’appuyer sur cette jambe pour le reste du concert ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il n’en fasse qu’à sa tête.


	2. 2.

« Hanbinniiiiiee ! Tu sais que t’as vraiment pas besoin de me porter, hein ? » Je soupire. C’est la troisième fois qu’il me le dit en même pas cent mètre. « Dis-le encore une fois et je te lâche sans te prévenir ! » Je le redresse un peu sur mon dos. Il n’est pas léger… Mais ce n’est pas comme si je veux prendre le risque que sa blessure s’aggrave. Le simple bandage que notre manager lui a fait n’est pas magique. Malgré ce que Bobby ne cesse de répéter pour ne pas avoir besoin d’être porté. Tss, les autres ne nous ont pas attendus pour courir au dortoir, se battant pour l’ordre de passage aux douches. Notre Manager – dit le Géant – le seul qui aurait pu porter Bobby est parti expliquer ce qui s’est passé à la YG, pour voir comment les choses se dérouleraient. Pas certain qu’on laisse Jiwon danser demain… ce serait stupide. Il faudrait qu’il aille voir un médecin… mais c’est trop tard pour aujourd’hui. J’essaie vainement de me concentrer sur ce genre de choses plus sérieuses plutôt que la chaleur de mon ami dans mon dos. Voilà plusieurs mois où je ressens des choses… qui ne sont pas naturelles. Ça me rend fou. Me dévorant petit à petit… Et Bobby ne semble rien voir. Heureusement.

« Tu vas réussir pour les escaliers ? » Sa voix me rappelle à la réalité. J’hoche vaguement la tête, même pas certain qu’il le voit. Je sentais son souffle contre mon cou… l’entendre parler tout proche de mon oreille ne faisait qu’empirer les choses. Je monte les quelques marches le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement, pour la suite, il y a l’ascenseur. Une fois à l’intérieur de celui-ci, je le laisse glisser au sol, faisant attention qu’il ne mette son poids que sur un pied. Il s’appuie contre la cloison et je presse sur le 4ème étage. Je soupire de fatigue. Vivement la douche. Je remarque alors que Bobby me regarde bizarrement… En voyant que je l’ai vu, il se renfrogne et tourne la tête. Il est vraiment étrange aujourd’hui... et je commence à croire que ce n’est pas seulement à cause de sa blessure. « Tu ne veux pas cracher le morceau ? » Ses yeux reviennent sur moi, surpris. Je ne pense pas à avoir penser à voix haute. Mais au final… ce n’est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. « De quoi tu parles ? » Si seulement je le savais… J’aimerai justement comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête. « Laisse tomber… » J’abandonne pour ce soir. J’aimerai tellement qu’il se livre de lui-même, que je n’ai pas besoin de pousser pour avoir des réponses… Je veux qu’il ait confiance en moi. Autant en tant que leader qu’ami. Ça me blesse qu’il n’ose pas me parler… Mais je ne dis rien.

On n’arrive à l’étage et je me baisse pour qu’il remonte sur mon dos. Il hésite quelques instants avant de céder. Je sentis son poids doucement se reposer sur moi et je me redresse. Son souffle chaud me dresse les poils dans la nuque. J’espère qu’il n’y fait pas attention. Pourquoi il colle tant son visage contre mon cou ? Par honte ? Cela me rend étrange. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. J’ai déjà du mal à réfléchir ces derniers jours, je n’ai pas besoin de cela pour en rajouter une couche. Mais je ne dis rien et me diriger vers notre appartement-dortoir. « Ouvre la porte, s’il-te-plaît. » J’avais trop peur de lâcher ses jambes… s’il se laissait entrainer par son propre poids et s’appuyait sur sa cheville, ce ne serait pas bon. Mais il relève la tête de mon cou et appuie sur le code avant ouvrir la porte. Plus que quelques mètres. Je le dépose le plus doucement possible sur le canapé… Je pousse un soupir alors que Bobby s’installe un peu mieux. Je suis en sueur et je rêve juste d’une bonne grosse douche. J’entends Yunyeong crier que la salle de bain est libre et je le vois apparaître dans la pièce, en train de se sécher les cheveux. Je fais un premier pas pour y aller… mais quelque chose me retient. Je me tourne et voir la main de Jiwon agrippée à mon pull. Il baisse la tête, comme s’il avait honte de quelque chose. J’avoue que je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut essayer de me passer comme message… et là, tout de suite, je n’ai pas la patience d’attendre. Je lève un sourcil mais aucune réaction de la part de l’autre. Je pousse un soupir et il redresse enfin la tête. « Est-ce que tu peux… » Mais je ne comprends pas la suite, murmurée trop bas. Je me rapproche un peu de lui. « Est-ce que tu peux m’aider à me doucher ? » Ce n’était pas normale que Bobby soit si timide. Même lorsqu’il est blessé ou malade. Il est plus de ceux à tourner la chose à la rigolade…

« Hein ? » C’est la seule réponse que j’ai réussi à sortir. Je cherche Yunyeong du regard pour voir sa réaction mais lui semble s’en ficher complètement vu qu’il est parti s’attaquer au réfrigérateur. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me douche avec Bobby. Loin de là, avec Jinhwan et lui, on le faisait souvent lorsqu’on était encore Trainee. C’était plus rapide et plus pratique. Sauf que cela faisait bien longtemps qu’on avait arrêté… Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Cela ne va pas… mes sentiments débordent de plus en plus. J’ai du mal à le cacher… Je veux plus. Tellement plus que ce que j’ai pour le moment. Mais cela lui ferait peur… je ne peux pas lui demander une telle chose… je ne peux pas lui imposer égoïstement mes sentiments et exiger une réponse. Bonne ou mauvaise. On a tous déjà assez de choses à se préoccuper… Les concerts ne se font pas tous seuls. Etre un Idole n’est pas facile et malgré les avertissements, en le réalise chaque jour un peu plus… J’aimerai pouvoir claquer des doigts et ne plus rien ressentir… que mes sentiments s’éteignent avec le temps… sauf que j’attends, j’attends et ils sont toujours là.

« Oublie, je demanderai à un des managers… » Je le vois murmurer, complètement gêné. J’ai aucune idée quand un des managers apparaîtra. Un est allé parqué la voiture… et l’autre, aucune idée. Tss… c’est quoi cette situation tordue ?! A croire que quelqu’un Là-Haut veut me tester ?! En même temps, lui comme moi, on mérite une bonne douche. Nouveau soupir. « Okay, viens. » Je me baisse pour passer un bras sous les siens pour nous redresser tous les deux. Il boitille grâce à mon soutient jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il s’assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire alors que je commence à me déshabiller. Torse nu, je lève les yeux et remarque que Bobby n’a pas bougé. Il me regarde… avant de baisser la tête. Pourtant… ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il me voit comme ça… Rahhh je comprends rien. J’ai besoin d’agir pour ne pas devenir fou. J’attrape le fond de son t-shirt et le tire vers le haut. Lorsque sa tête réapparaît, je le vois totalement surpris alors je lui souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux le rassurer… Je ne sais même pas j’ai l’impression qu’il a besoin d’être rassurer… Je me fie à mon instinct pour le moment. J’enlève mon propre pantalon, mes chaussettes et mon caleçon. J’essaie de ne pas trop réfléchir et mettre mes sentiments de côté. Je me retourne à nouveau vers Bobby… et une nouvelle fois, il n’a pas fait le moindre geste. Okay, j’ai un peu l’impression qu’il fait aucun effort. « Tu veux te doucher habillé ? » Il fait la moue. Impatient, je m’approche de la fermeture éclair mais je le vois brusquement se tendre. « Je peux le faire tout seul ! » Il ajoute vite en arrêtant ma main de la sienne. J’hausse le sourcil, me retenant de lui répliquer que là, tout de suite, j’ai des doutes.

Il lève la tête vers moi et j’ai l’impression d’avoir un enfant en face de moi. Il semble perdu. Intimidé. J’aimerai pouvoir lire dans son esprit, comprendre ce qu’il se passe dans cette boîte crânienne. Je me penche… et l’embrasse. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Les caressent. Et soudain, j’aimerai bien comprendre ce qu’il se passe dans mon cerveau également. Quelle graine de folie m’a fait déraper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard ! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Et le prochain... sera plus épicé... J'espère ne pas trop tarder à le poste... Enfin, j'espère d'abord que celui-ci vous convient !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! J'aime toutes les critiques constructives ~


End file.
